Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - Insert OC
by INACTIVE -Midnight10Moon
Summary: Eraka Tekami, the Ultimate Genius (Super High School-Level Sage) has been invited into Hope's Peak Academy. However, everything isn't as it's supposed to be. The school that teaches hope, ends up being the source of despair...
1. Eraka Tekami - Profile

**Hey guys! This is the character profile for my OC that will be in here. I hope you like her!**

* * *

**Name**

Kanji:てかみ 代 か

Romaji: Temaki Daika

Katakana: テカミ 代 か

English: Eraka Tekami

**Aliases & Titles**

English: Future Foundation Branch Office 14 Agent 78

**Talent**

English:  
Ultimate Genius  
Super High School-Level Sage  
Former Super High School-Level Sage

Kanji:  
超高校級の [哲人]  
元・超高校級の [哲人]

Romaji:  
Chō kōkō kyū no "Tetsujin"  
Moto・Chō kōkō kyū no "Tetsujin"

Translation: Super High School Philosopher

Former Super High School Level Philosopher

**Characteristics**

Gender: Female

Height: 150cm (JP)

4'11" (ENG)

Weight: 38kg (88lbs)

Birth Date: October 16

Chest Size: 75cm

Blood Type: AB

Likes:  
Music  
Flowers  
Video Games

Dislikes:  
Lies  
Nuns  
Her Orphanage

**Family**

. Kyoko Kirigiri (Cousin)

. Jin Kirigiri (Uncle) +

. Unnamed Aunt +

. Fuhito Kirigiri (Grandfather)

. Reiji O'Conner (Adoptive Brother)

. Ichika O'Conner (Adoptive Mother)

. Malachi O'Conner (Adoptive Father)

. Niko Kirigiri-Tekami (Mother) +

. Yuma Tekami (Father) +

**Killing Game Status**

(You guys know she's gonna live)

Participated:  
Killing School Life  
Final Killing Game

Fates:  
Survived and Escaped the Killing School Life  
Survived the Final Killing Game  
Assisting Makoto Naegi in building a new Hope's Peak

**Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Affiliation:  
Survivors of the Killing School Life  
Future Foundation Branch Office 14  
Tekami Family

Previous Affiliations:  
Kirigiri Family  
Hope's Peak Academy  
Class 78th

**Debuts**

Game: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

Anime: Danganronpa: The Animation Episode 1

Manga: Danganronpa: The Manga

Novel: Danganronpa: Zero

**Portrayals**

Game: Haruka Tomatsu (JP)

Stephanie Sheh (ENG)

Anime: Haruka Tomatsu (JP)

Cristina Vee (ENG)

**Appearance**

At the beginning of the Killing School Life in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Eraka appears to be a young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss she is two years older than she believed. Just like Kyoko, she has a pale complexion and has lavender eyes. Her limbs are thin from her past, making her weigh less than anyone in her class. Like Byakuya, Toko and Hifumi, she has her own glasses. They are these purple and silver frames to rounded square lenses. She has long strawberry blonde that has been dyed a bright crimson and a green headband sitting on her head. Her outfit consists of her old uniform, a cream sweatshirt underneath a red and green plaid dress. She would wear nude stockings with black Mary Jane platforms to hide her scars on her legs from her past. She, like her cousin, wears gloves. Her gloves are designer, being white with red lace on them.

After joining Future Foundation, her appearance changes drastically. The dye is fading in her roots because she stops dying it. It is tied into a low side bun while wearing a red beret. She wears a camo crop jacket that shows a little of her cleavage even though it's zipped up. For pants, she has black sweatpants and brown combat boots. Around her waist is a belt with two holsters, one for a Megaphone Hacking gun while the other one is full of smoke bombs created by her that she gave to Future Foundation. Her gloves are changed to brown, finger-less gloves, like Komaru Naegi.

As a child, she wears an oversized white t-shirt that ends at her ankles and a small belt around her waist. Her hair is tied back into a small, low ponytail by a ribbon and her joints are visible, even while wearing the shirt.

**History**

(SPOILERS)

**Personality**

In the beginning, she is harsh to the other students at Hope's Peak but she grows to be kind-hearted person. Eraka has a big heart, being there for others like Chihiro, Makoto, Aoi and Kyoko. However, if someone is picking on her or someone else, she will jump in and go off on them. However, due to her past, she has trigger words and trigger actions to send her into a panic attack. This is shown earlier on with one of her interactions with Byakuya as it sends her on a panic attack. During these panic attacks, flashes of her past shows as well as voice she heard before. She loves reading books in her spare time, hence her wearing glasses.

**Relationships**

Family;

Kyoko Kirigiri:  
Eraka and Kyoko known each other when they were  
young as their parents wanted them to have a strong  
bond. This lasted until Eraka's parents died and was sent  
to an orphanage. They would meet in the playground  
they would play at but it stopped when the nuns of the  
orphanage found out. In the Killing School Life, Kyoko  
seems to be overprotective over Eraka but acts like an  
outsider looking in. While Eraka calls her Kyoko~Chan,  
Kyoko calls her Tekami. Throughout the Killing School  
Life, the start to reforge the bond they had.

Jin Kirigiri: *SPOILERS*

Fuhito and Tohachiro Kirigiri: *SPOILERS*

Reiji O'Conner:  
The two share a close and deep brother and sister  
connection as Reiji was the one who took care of her.  
Reiji chose not to take the offer to go to Hope's Peak  
Academy to take care of Eraka and was so proud of her  
when she got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. To  
show their bond, they have similar looking pendants  
that was shown with his note to Eraka.

Ichika O'Conner:  
Although she wasn't in Eraka's life much, she  
recognizes her as her mother. Ichika is known for being  
selfless and would do anything for her children.

Malachi O'Conner:  
Just like Ichika, he wasn't in Eraka's life much but she  
acknowledges him as her father. It was his idea to  
adopt both Eraka and Reiji as Ichika is unable to give  
birth.

Niko Kirigiri-Tekami:  
Niko loved her daughter so much and the feelings  
were mutual. Before her death, Niko would spoil  
Eraka and would take her to her father's place for  
Eraka and Kyoko to play.

Yuma Tekami:  
Yuma is the cliche fun dad. Yuma would always be the one  
to teach Eraka the necessities like manners. Most of her  
knowledge came from him as he was the previous  
Ultimate Genius.

Class 78th;

Makoto Naegi:  
Eraka and Makoto knew each other since elementary  
school. Though they never talked before, they know each  
other because they would be classmates. At times, they  
would hang out because their friends are friends. At the  
start of the Killing School Game, Eraka and Makoto's  
acquaintanceship begins as she shows a softer side to  
hers. Slowly, Eraka's trust for Makoto strengthens as the  
communal life goes on, same goes with Makoto.

Byakuya Togami:  
Byakuya and Eraka have the same relationship that  
Byakuya and Aoi has. Eraka hates his way of thinking,  
calling him 'Asshole' and 'Ultimate Asshole' when he  
steps out of line. In the end, they have a mutual respect  
for each other.

Aoi Asahina:  
Aoi and Eraka are shown to be as close as sisters. Aoi  
accidently calls her 'little sis' once and that nickname stuck  
with her even when they join Future Foundation. Everyone  
sees it off as it's the nerd hanging out with a jock type but  
they use this dynamic to their advantage.

Sakura Ogami:  
Like with Aoi and Eraka, it is unusual to see that these two  
are friends but they got along. Sakura and Eraka may not  
be as close as Eraka with Aoi, Makoto and Kyoko, but they  
have respect for each other. Sakura even teaches her easy  
martial arts moves to make her be able to defend herself.

Chihiro Fujisaki:  
Being the two shortest people in Class 78th, they find  
each other as close friends. In their free time, the would  
hang out in each other's rooms. They would put their  
hair in space buns and would call each other with  
nicknames. 'Usagi' for Eraka and 'Chibiusa' for Chihiro.  
They have other nicknames depending on the language  
and medium you view it trust each other so  
much that they know each of their secrets.

Mukuro Ikusaba: *SPOILERS*

Mondo Owada:  
Mondo knew of Eraka when she was young. She would  
walk from school to the orphanage late. The biker gang  
found her as Mondo asked her if she was okay. Mondo's  
brother, Daiya, let her ride with them to the orphanage.  
Though now that she grew up and dyed her hair, Mondo  
doesn't recognize her until they two get to know each  
other. Eraka, however, remembers him because of his  
unique hairstyle.

Sayaka Maizono:  
Sayaka and Eraka are shown to have a smaller version  
of Aoi and Eraka's relationship. Sayaka expresses that  
she cares for Eraka at times when Eraka is upset or hurt.

Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack:  
Toko shows disgust towards Eraka because  
of Eraka's attitude with Byakuya. Jack on  
the other hand, likes her because of Eraka's  
enjoyment with her when she's around.  
Even with Toko's disgust, Eraka still shows  
kindness to her in small parts, saying she  
wants to help Toko's inferiority complex  
which makes Toko be less rude to her.  
Though, Toko is still rude towards Eraka.

Celestia Ludenberg:  
Celeste and Eraka have a strange relationship.  
Celeste is a tactful person when Eraka is a more  
rational person with Eraka suspecting her for most  
things. Eraka's distrust for Celeste comes from her  
nickname, 'Queen of Liars', as she hates lies but still  
has an iron mask around her

Yasuhiro Hagakure:  
Eraka sees Hiro as the 'Drunk Uncle' but she is still  
intrigued by the connection he has with the spirit  
world. She hopes that he can contact other spirits so  
that she can have contact with her birth parents.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru:  
Taka gets on Eraka's nerves at times and sometimes  
Eraka snaps at him. Though, Taka acknowledges her  
high IQ so he has a silent respect for her.

Leon Kuwata:  
At the start, there are moments that show that Leon has  
intimate feelings for Eraka. Eraka on the other hand,  
doesn't know how to feel about Leon but cares about him  
no matter what.

**Creation and Development**

In the beginning, I was about to make Eraka and Kyoko twins but I thought it would be weird if both Eraka and Kyoko didn't know Kyoko's talent so I scraped it. I also thought about keeping her blond hair but I thought that she would clash with Junko Enoshima. Her outfit is unlike the others, having her old uniform being a pinafore unlike the others. She was planning on wearing a sailor fuku but her appearance was meant to be unique like the others. Also, her name was going to be Airi Kirigiri when she was planned to be her twin.

**Trivia**

. Eraka is written like 代 か, in both hiragana and katakana. '代' is 'Dai'  
meaning 'era' with 'か' from the hiragana and katakana alphabet.

. Tekami is written with 'て' as 'te' from the alphabet with 'かみ' as 'Kami'  
meaning 'god' and 'divine being'

. Her Japanese voice actress is Haruka Tomatsu, known for her roles as,  
Lala Satalin Deviluke in To Love Ru, Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art  
Online, and Haru Okumura in Persona 5/Animation/Dancing Star  
Night/Q2/Royal/Scrambled with many more.

. Her English game voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, is known for being  
Illyasveil von Eizenbern from the Fate series, Usagi Tsukino in Sailor  
Moon, Nagi Aiza from Your Lie in April and Hinata Hyuga in the Naruto  
Series.

. Eraka's English anime voice actress is Cristina Vee, known for her roles  
as Louise from The Familiar of Zero, Marinette Dupain-Cheng in  
Miraculous Ladybug, Rei Hino from Sailor Moon and Koharu Seto in  
Your Lie in April.

. Eraka, Kyoko, Byakuya and Makoto and the main investigators in the  
Killing School Life because Eraka, Kyoko and Byakuya's intelligence and  
Makoto being the player.

. In Class 78th, Eraka knows the most languages. These languages are  
Gaelic, Welsh, Japanese and English. This beats Byakuya Togami,  
knowing French, Japanese and English (I'm saying English because of  
how the game is)

. Eraka's and Chihiro's nicknames in the game are references to Usagi and  
Chibiusa Tsukino from Sailor Moon respectively. This is due to Eraka's  
English game voice actress being Stephanie Sheh who plays Usagi  
Tsukino. Chihiro however doesn't have a reason to be called Chibiusa.  
Dorothy Elias Fahn, Chihiro's English game voice actress, voices  
Natsumi Ginga, Cyprine and Ptilol from Sailor Moon however.

. In the English dub of the anime however, their nicknames are changed  
to Eraka, Mao, and Chihiro, Lil. Cristina Vee, who voices Eraka, voices  
Mao from One Piece while Kara Edwards, who voices Chihiro, voices Lil  
from One Piece. This is a direct reference to One Piece.

. In the Japanese version, the nicknames for Eraka and Chihiro are  
Yamura and Moji respectively. This is because Haruka Tomatsu,  
Japanese voice of Eraka, voices Futaba Yamura and Koki Miyata, voice  
of Chihiro, voices Kunihiko Moji. Both characters from Bokurano.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of Eraka? I will make a full one that will be at the end of the story. ONe thing to note is that the arcs will be in parts by the days, but all in on chapters. So each chapters will be long. However, Deadly Life will be individual chapters. So it will work like this,**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1: To Survive - Daily Life**  
Part 1 - First Day  
Part 2 - Second Day  
Part 3 - Third Day  
Part 4 - Forth Day: Motives

**Chapter 1: To Survive - Deadly Life  
**Part 1 - Investigation: Evidence  
Part 2 - Investigation: Testimonies  
Part 3 - Class Trial  
Part 4 - Execution + Aftermath

**Chapter 2: Boys Life of Despair - Daily Life  
**Part 1 - First Day: Second Floor  
Part 2 - Second Day  
Part 3 - Third Day  
Part 4 - Forth Day: Motives

**Chapter 2: Boys Life of Despair - Deadly Life  
**Part 1 - Investigation: Evidence  
Part 2 - Investigation: Testimonies  
Part 3 - Class Trial  
Part 4 - Execution + Aftermath

**And I think you get the point!**

** Anyway, at the time of making this, it's New Years day. Happy New Years! I was kept up late because of my neighbours setting off fireworks and getting drunk so I'm currently woozy from lack of sleep. Either way, have a great day/year/decade!**


	2. Prologue

**Hiya! This is a fanfic that I wanted to post for so long but I didn't think you guys would like it. But now, I want to test it out with the prologue. So I hope you guys like it! Anyway, let's get into the story!**

* * *

I wake up in my bed with the dog on my arm. "Hehehe! Snowy!" I sit up as Snowy looks at me and borks. Giggling, I remove the covers and stand. My nightgown falls down to my ankles, my hair swoops down on the curve of my breasts and it shines a ruby red. On my bedside table, my glasses shined and I put them on. My vanity is in front of me and I see my lavender eyes compliment my hair. I walk towards it and take my brush and start brushing it down. Lastly, I walk to my closet and put on a white turtleneck, red and green plaid dress, lavender gloves and bunny stockings. I was almost done. All I need is the green headband my brother bought me. Oh, you're wondering who I am huh? Well, my name is Eraka Tekami, the Ultimate Genius. I live with a foster family called the 'Moore Family' which consists of my foster mom, Ichika, my foster dad, Malachi and my foster brother, (who was also adopted) Reiji. I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy back in Japan. I'm currently in Ireland, visiting family members and I'm planning on going to Japan a few days before mom, dad and onii~chan (Onii~Chan= Big brother) so I can make it to the opening ceremony. I'm gonna get a private jet to drop me off to the school which is cool. I look at myself one last time, giving a final decision. I look good. I walk out of my room to see only my foster brother and mother. "Morning Okasan! Morning Onii~Chan!" (Okasan= Mother) I wave at them and sit at the table where there is a stack of pancakes.

"Morning sweety! You excited to go to Hope's Peak?" Okasan asks me as my head nods so fast, it looks like button mashing. "I was right about you, Era~Tan. I knew you would go into Hope's Peak!" Onii~Chan hugs me and I hug back. We talk more while eating the pancakes until there was a loud noise, shortly followed by a knock on the door. Onii~Chan looks through the peephole and tells us it is a representative of Hope's Peak. Giddy me jumps from my seat and rushes back to my room because I forgot my luggage. I came back and saw that the man was inside. He wasn't intimidating but he had this high professional bodyguard look to him. "Are you Eraka Tekami?" His deep voice roared through my ears. I nodded confidently as he walks out, gesturing me to follow. Otasan walks down and sees me about to leave. "Eraka!" I turn back to see he is hugging me. "Go make great memories and graduate so I can see you blossom." His voice cracked which makes me think he's crying. I started to tear up as I walk towards the jet. "ERA~TAN WAIT!" Onii~Chan screams and I turn back. He held out a tiny box to me and tells me to open it once I'm on the jet. Nodding, I walk onto the jet as it took off. I saw my foster family from below, waving, and I did the same. It was only a matter of time where I couldn't see them anymore. I open the box and saw a small note. Taking it, I decided to read it.

_Dear Eraka, _

_If you are reading this, then you are already on your way to Hope's Peak. Now, you know that was accepted into Hope's Peak and declined it? Well, it wasn't for the reason I gave you. The reason was that I was just like you, a foster kid. A foster kid who had a talent, but was punished for doing so. So when I was adopted by Ichika and Malachi, they encouraged me to do what I love and because of that, I became the Ultimate Violinist. I was accepted into Hope's Peak but at the time, Ichika and Malachi adopted you. You were just a tiny, malnourished child in rags who was obviously abused. I wanted to help you out. I wanted you to be happy. So I told Ichika and Malachi that I chose to take care of you instead of going to Hope's Peak. They were really understanding and enrolled me in a nearby high school that was close to your elementary school so that I can walk you to and from school. I taught you how to read music and how to play the piano. I also saw you excelling in school, hearing from your teachers that from age 9, you can do work from three years above your grade level. Because of this, you gained the title of Ultimate Genius because even after that, you excelled throughout middle school. Then there was the day you were accepted into Hope's Peak. We were both in tears. But I knew we were crying for two different reasons. For you, it was happiness from the letter. For me, it was more than that. To know that I made the right decision on not accepting but helping you get in your two feet. I knew that if I attended Hope's Peak, I wouldn't be there to help you out when anything happened. Now, here we are at the end of my letter. I gave you a pendant which is a match to mine but yours is an amethyst and mine is an amber. I love you Imoto._

_~Reiji._

That made have tears in my eyes. Thank you Onii~Chan. I love you too. Looking back into the box, I see the pendant he gave me as it glistens purple. I smile and put it on. "You went to Blackroot Junior High before your trip to Ireland, right?" The man from before walks and sits in front of me. I nod as he goes through the file. "Do you know Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono?" He asks and I nod. Makoto and I were in the same class but we rarely talked. Our friends were friends with each other so it would seem like we were friends but we had our moments. Sayaka, on the other hand, was the Ultimate Pop Sensation so how can I not know her. I like some of her group's songs but it isn't really my style. "They will be attending the school. Makoto Naegi as the Ultimate Lucky Student and Sayaka Maizono as the Ultimate Pop Sensation." He informs me as I nodded. He hands me a list of people that will be attending the school. It wasn't the whole list but about 13 students in alphabetical order from their first names and pictures of what they looked like.

Aoi Asahina~ The Ultimate Swimming Pro

Byakuya Togami~ The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Celestia Ludenberg~ The UltimateGambler

Chihiro Fujisaki~ The Ultimate Programmer

Hifumi Yamada~ The Ultimate Fanfic Creator

Kiyotaka Ishimaru~ The Ultimate Moral Compass

Leon Kuwata~ The Ultimate Baseball Star

Makoto Naegi~ The Ultimate Lucky Student

Mondo Owada~ The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Sakura Ogami~ The Ultimate Martial Artist

Sayaka Maizono~ The Ultimate Pop Sensation

Toko Fukawa~ The Ultimate Writing Prodigy

Yasuhiro Hagakure~ The Ultimate Clairvoyant

I close the file. "There are three more students. One didn't come to id photos like you and the other two are classified until further notice. But since you are you, the principal said it's ok. The one that didn't attend was Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista." the man tells me and I nod. I had a feeling that she would miss it. "One is classified while the other one, you know. Kyoko Kirigiri." he finishes and I nod. Kyoko Kirigiri. It has been a while but I still remember you. I hope you remember me too, cousin. Oh, I should explain this. When my birth parents were alive, they would always take me to the Kirigiri residence, a top secret place that only the family of the Kirigiri's know, and allow me and her to play. My birth mom is Niko Kirigiri-Tekami, formerly Eri Kirigiri, Kyoko's dad's sister. If I remember right, Kyoko is older than me just by ten days because we were supposed to have the same due date but Kyoko was born ten days before it. But ever since my parents died, we hung out less because I was in the orphanage. I would sneak out but I would get punished for sneaking out. Whenever I would go there, there would be mini-challenges for both me and Kyoko to solve and they were fun. We would get so into it to the point that when it was time for me to leave and we were still doing the challenge, Kyoko would clench my arm tightly to get me to stay an hour or two. I miss those days.

Just then my vision became warped. I groaned in pain until everything turned black. I don't know what just happened, I was fine a moment ago…

* * *

I wake up at a desk in a classroom. Huh? What the hell? Wasn't I on the jet? I stand up and panicked for a bit. I reach for my pendant and it was still there. I checked my pockets and see that the tiny box that held the note and pendant. Opening it, the note laid there plain as day. Thank god. Wait, where's my luggage? I shake off the question as I realized a pamphlet was there.

_Hey, there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world._

The fuck? What the fuck is going on seriously? I need to know. In curiosity, I turn it over and see more writing.

_Go to the main hall at 8 am._

The time was 8:05 am. I guess if I want some answers, I have to go to the main hall. Wherever the fuck it is. I step towards the door and exit. And yes, I noticed the windows were boarded up and the camera hanging from the ceiling. I just have a feeling that it would be explained sooner or later. Looking around, I see multiple doors closed, except for one. I entered that one and see a whole bunch of people.

"Whoa, hey! Another new kid?"

"What the fuck is going on? I need answers quickly so that I can 1. Go back to Ireland, and 2. Have my grandma's carvery." I glare at everyone with my hand right hand on my hip and my left hand in the air, counting my points.

"That's what we want to know. And what is a carvery?" A boy with an ahoge on his head asks as I roll my eyes. Wait, an ahoge? Makoto?

"Irish buffet. And none of you know why we are here? Tá sin go hiontach..." I fold my arms like a bratty kid.

"Who are you?" the guy with blonde hair with green asked. Byakuya Togami, I remember his picture from the folder.

"Eraka Tekami, Ultimate Genius," I muttered but it was loud enough to be heard from the back.

"So counting her, that makes sixteen. It seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder if this is everyone…" A fat kid informed us. Hifumi Yamada. He does look like an otaku.

"Wait, Eraka! WHY ARE YOU LATE! THE ANNOUNCEMENT SAID FOR US TO BE HERE AT 8 AM SHARP!" a guy with red eyes and black hair invades my personal space.

"1. I didn't know about our meeting here at 8 since all I remember is being on a jet. 2. Get out of my face before I do it for you." my ice cold voice was able to scare him and back off. Sighing, I bow apologetically, "My apologies. I didn't mean to sound rude, I'm just overwhelmed." I look up and see him smile so I smile back. "Wait! Did you say that you only remember being on a jet? Why?" A girl around my height who had a green coat comes up to me. She's so cute. With a more genuine smile, I talk to her. "I was on my way back to Japan so I can go to the entrance ceremony," I tell her as she smiles back. Gleoite. "Hey, guys! Why don't we introduce ourselves to each other! Time will pass and we can call each other by our names!" Another girl speaks who has her hair in a ponytail. Aoi Asahina, wasn't it? "Okay let's get introductions out of the way!" Yet another girl said. But she wasn't like the others, I knew who she was. Sayaka Maizono. I just stood there for a bit so I can process what was happening until someone walked up to me. "Excuse me but, did you go to Blackroot Junior high and was in class 2?" He asks me and I nod. "Do you remember me? Makoto Naegi ring any bells?" He asks again as I nod again. "Do you remember me? I know I look a little different from my hair dye but it's still me!" I smile at him as a small faint pink spreads across his face.

Just then a question ran through my head. "Hey Makoto~Kun, wanna be friends? All my friends are in a different high school and you are the only one I know here…" I look down, expecting a no. "Sure thing! I'll have your back and you have mine?" That was unexpected. I look up and smile again but this time it had a visible blush on my cheeks. I'm not blushing because of embarrassment or how any cliche girl blushes around a guy, I blushed because I felt honored and happy. I go to the next person and he looked professional for a high schooler. "Names Byakuya Togami." He said sternly. I can't believe it, I have to look up just to see his face. Must be at least a six-footer. "Are you done, dwarf?" He asks looking down at me. Did he just call me a dwarf? "What the fuck did you just call me?" I glare at him but he just looks up away from me. "You know, you shouldn't be the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, you should be the Ultimate Asshole," I shouted as it echoed across the gym. He looks shocked but I just flip my hair and leave. Hmmm, I should go to a girl now. I go up to this girl who was buff as fuck. I knew she was a girl because of the sailor fuku she was wearing. Again, she is tall as fuck, taller than the asshole. "I am Sakura Ogami." Her voice was so deep that I gulped. I only heard guys with deep voices but I can get used to this. She then started to poke and prod at my body. "Um…" I just weirded out. "Muscle quality and quantity are below an extremely average high school student. If you want to improve, come and talk to me." She tells me as I sigh in relief.

I turn around and see a familiar face. I walk up to her and she gasps. "Hi, Kyoko~Chan!" I smile at her and she smiles back. "Good to see you Tekami." What's with the formality? We're cousins. I didn't know what to do but hug her. "Oh." her emotions were hidden, I know it. She hesitantly wraps her arms around my short figure. Hell, I look like I'm 10 and she looks like her age. "I know I'm short. I blame the orphanage." I tell her as she patted my back. I let go and see her smiling warmly at me so I do the away, I bump into someone else. It was a guy tall as fuck again with a pompadour on his head. "Tá brón orm!" I bow in place and look up immediately. He has an expression like, 'what did you say?' so I blush in embarressment. This happens from time to time, I say Irish things and Japanese people don't understand it. "Um, the name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." His tall figure and demeanor made me backup a bit. "N-Nice to meet you too…" I smile at him as a small blush approached his face. "Hell yeah." He said and I walked away. He may be sweet on the inside.

_~TIME SKIP 'CAUSE I'M LAZY~_

I now know everyone by name. We were going on about what in the world is going on. Hiro was thinking that this is how Hope's Peak runs but I call bullshit on that. "What we should be asking is why only sixteen of us are here. Then we can answer the other questions." I raised my voice and Kyoko nodded. "I agree with Tekami. To answer that question first. Because last I checked there was no one but us in the school." I smile at her but she keeps her calm face on, though I know that she wants to smile back. Just then, a monitor on the wall started to turn on. "Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!" The voice just irritates the fuck out of me. "Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. ...That's all. I'll be waiting!" The monitor flickers off. With a sigh, I walk out of the main hall. I know that others are looking at me but I don't care. I need to be myself for a bit anyway. I find the gym and stand there for a while. I held my pendant in my hands as tears start to fall. "I will escape Onii~Chan. I promise you that." I whispered as I start to hear Onii~Chan's voice in my head faintly. "_You can do this Era~Tan, I believe in you…" _He would say that to give me courage on anything basically. He's an amazing big brother to be able to give up a one time offer just to see me off in life. I will never forget it.

"Why are you just standing around here?" I look up and see Togami. "Just leave me alone." I walk away as he scoffs. I hear a mumble but I ignore it and walk into the gym. It was only a matter of time before everyone came in. They were talking but I didn't participate. I just stood next to Makoto and Kyoko. Just then, a bear jumped on the podium on the stage. "What the fuck is this?" I yelled, surprising Makoto. I just remembered that I didn't swear in front of him before and kept the image of a goody-two-shoes. "Huh? A teddy bear?" Chihiro piped up while walking forward slowly. "I am not a teddy bear! I am… Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster." "HOLY SHIT YOU CAN TALK!" I cover my mouth because of how loud I was. Still, I hate its voice. They go on about it being a toy, very boring. He also threw a bear pun but he gave up the act. I'm glad because I hate puns. Another thing was that we have to live here. Shit! I want to fly back to Ireland now. I hate this. "As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the Graduation Clause!" His child-like voice got me more riled up. "Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!" Were what he muttered out.

Tilting my head, "The fuck? 'Disrupt the harmony'? What do you mean?" "Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to murder another." His words sent shivers down my spine. I don't even remember what he was saying from that point on. What snapped me out of my trance was Mondo lifting Monokuma with one hand. "Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!" His yell penetrated the room. "Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" Monokuma's arms waved up and down. "Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ…" As soon as he said that, Monokuma stopped what he was doing and started beeping. Mondo was getting pissed as the beeping got faster. I knew what this meant. "Let it go!" I ran as he just looked dazed. Sliding between his legs I snatched it off him and kicked into the ceiling as it exploded. It took a whole lot out of me, "That… was tiring." I huffed as everyone was shocked. "Holy shit, I could've died…" Mondo had his head in his hands as I just fell to the ground in exhaustion. I wasn't knocked out, but out of breath. Monokuma appeared again as the others freak. Again, I stopped paying attention until Monokuma left because Makoto helped me up. "A lie is what this is. All these ridiculous things we've heard… this all has to be fake!" Taka sounded paranoid. "Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is…" He paused but I decided to finish it. "Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this...? Is that what you were going to say?" He scoffed at me but we really look at each other...

I stood behind Kyoko, clenching onto her jacket in fear.

_Wondering if one of us would really murder another..._

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the Prologue! Hope you like it! I'll try to update this as much as I can, especially with the format I'm going for. I also want to point out the poll I set up as it's to choose what story I should focus on this year, please vote on it! I want to know what you guys enjoy the content I put on. Anyway, have a good day!**


	3. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! This is hard for me to write but it has to be done. I'm getting rid of this account. Why? Because, updating both this and my Wattpad account while doing life stuff is hard. I'll still have my Wattpad account but that's it. I hope you don't mind, I'm just sick of this stress. This will be posted on all my fanfics so that everyone has the news. In 24 hours, my account will be gone. Thanks for having me on here, have a lovely day. Bye**


End file.
